


我的青梅竹马不可能这么痴汉

by Emmanorm



Category: The Promised Neverland
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmanorm/pseuds/Emmanorm





	我的青梅竹马不可能这么痴汉

艾玛她感觉到呼吸不稳，尤其是看到诺曼解开衣服露出瘦弱白皙的身体，信息素疯狂地涌入她的鼻腔，而那个少年好像丝毫没有注意到他的诱惑力，只是像往常一样张开手臂笑着跟她说  
＂来抱我呀，艾玛＂  
腹部的空虚感和本能的占有欲交缠斗争，最后冲进他怀抱的时候，这种躁热被点燃了，烈火一样烧掉她最后的理智，明明不想伤害他的，牙齿却在他身上印下一个又一个鲜红的花瓣，毁坏的念头让她停不下来对他的折磨，在咬住喉咙伸出舌头舔舐的时候，听见他急促地，难耐地呼唤她的名字，那双无数次把自己拉起来的手动情地抚摸自己的乳房和弓起的脊背  
艾玛 艾玛.... 拜托了....  
那海妖一样的蛊惑人心的语言让她心脏缩紧地疼痛起来  
温柔的诺曼，总是柔软地对着她微笑的诺曼跟她说  
＂标记我吧，艾玛... ＂  
把他的衣服都脱下来扔在地板上，从门口一直亲吻到床上，最后已经混乱地把内裤都撕扯掉了，她看见那升腾着的欲望，喉咙干涩沙哑，诺曼一直在安慰她，让她慢慢来，不要太冲动，作为o他说他早就做好被a标记的准备了  
但是艾玛内心闪过几个诺曼被其他人标记的场面的时候，被掠夺的嫉妒感和破坏欲让她很难以平常地态度对待他，即使现在同样进入发情期，她也不想违背诺曼的愿望强迫他，可是这个念头一但出现就如荆棘一样刺激着她绞住她  
她抚摸着诺曼那已经通红发热的脸，一字一句地跟他说  
＂诺...曼..只能是我的...＂  
进入身体的时候，诺曼发出痛苦的声音，她本身被撕裂的痛感被情欲缓解了很多，她只是看着他快乐的样子就足以发疯了，水液顺着交合的地方流下，她的体力足以让她给诺曼完成人生的第一个高潮，在他抬起身体与她亲吻的时候，她感觉到温凉的液体从那里渗出来，弄的里面到处都是  
啊..太糟糕了...  
她听见他模糊不清地抱歉声，然后更加用力地抱紧他安抚着他的惶恐，她没有让他在射精之后出去而是固执地把他放在体内，等到他再此硬起来的时候继续做  
＂艾玛..好温暖....＂他在她的体内被紧紧地绞着，他承受着她的重量和快感  
与其说是她标记他，不如说是他引诱了她，艾玛的忍耐力很高，她的力量跟其他alpha 的破坏力不一样，具有着强烈的渗透力，高超的对话技巧，出色的人格魅力让她理所当然地成为最引人注目的存在，大家很容易被她的演讲感染，那望向她的炽热眼神在她成为alpha 之后更加激烈，为了争夺被标记的权力他和这些家伙斗争了许久，其实不用斗争他也知道艾玛会选他的，他只是将可能性变成了百分之百  
被初次进入到她的柔软内里后，他不停地询问着奇妙地调整身体位置的艾玛  
＂觉得舒服么..跟我做....＂她的耳朵被他的话语弄的发热  
＂抚摸这里的话艾玛会生气吗 ...＂他的手抚摸着她的突起暧昧地说  
他尽情地展现他的身体取悦她，她发出野兽一样的呜咽然后咬着他的肌肉耸动身体  
＂诺曼...的话让我很难受...＂  
艾玛在对付对手的时候会用最精准的语言表达诉求和立场，现在却只能听着他说着这些从来没有人跟她说过的话  
＂这里润润的如露水一样沾湿了哦，艾玛我要不要舔一下＂  
＂艾玛的胸部发育的很好哦....可以舔吗...＂  
＂唔....嗯...＂发出难堪的声音了...艾玛觉得这太疯狂了...诺曼他是毒品...  
虽然是在底下但是完全不输给艾玛，而且能够尽情地抚摸她煽动她的情欲  
他知道自己在艾玛面前总是柔软的样子，其实并不是的，他只是把尖刺对向外面把最稚嫩的内里献给她，他会说着平时绝对说不出的炽热话语，这些是他在心里反复咀嚼的心声，在睡梦里梦见和艾玛做了，早上醒来床单上是自己的精液，听见其他人做发出的声音也会让他心痒痒的酥麻起来，这是在进入发情期之前的预兆  
他看着这具在他守护下完美的身体，带有婴儿肥的可爱样子，乳房发育的意外的可以，一只手是抓不来的，腹部平坦，曲线优美，眼睛里都是雾气，更重要的是眼睛里都是他的身影  
他拨开她的头发对她说  
＂艾玛...不可能有人像我对你一样了.....没有人像我一样爱你的身体如自己....我会给你带来更多的欢乐＂  
他把艾玛的乳房挤在一起吮吸，她抱住他的头，感受着湿润的舌头滑过身体，火焰的光影在他心里摇曳，想要表达对她的崇敬和思慕，可是用言语无法表达，所以他只是亲吻着抚摸着企图得到她的表扬和赞美，第二次的时间非常长久，她甚至感觉不到体内的胀痛了，16岁少年的温柔让她承受不来，从来没有人像诺曼这样用最华美的语言装饰成花冠给她，从他这里得到的表扬竟然比同学和老师那里还要多，她在他手上绽开无数次的花，虚弱地展开花瓣，露出那鲜红美丽的花芯，她开始学着他那样抚摸着他的眉眼，他发出羔羊一样的文弱细吟，接着是他的喉结，那在她手下颤动的滚珠，从这里感受到他的热情，他们交缠在一起共享着呼吸和体温，她已经学会如何让他发出痛苦的哼声，揉捏他的乳头，咬住他的柔软耳朵慢慢在齿间含化，手指划过背脊骨的时候听见他在她胸里闷闷地说，艾玛....我好难受....  
有些撒娇意味的话语让她有些怜爱，她觉得诺曼一直在等她回应标记他，但是真的到了那个时候，他又把他自己的欲望放的很低，他跟以前一样喜欢照顾她体谅她的感受  
＂诺曼在里面越来越硬了...是要射了吗...＂  
第一次说出这样的话有些羞耻，但是看见诺曼耳朵慢慢变红有些结巴的样子这种感觉就马上消失了  
＂唔嗯...艾玛可以让我射在里面吗....拜托你...＂  
她只是低下头小声对他说  
＂诺曼想射多少次都无所谓哦....我的里面被塞满液体都无所谓....因为是诺曼啊....＂  
在射精的时候，艾玛一直在亲吻他，他的眼泪也被舔掉了，直到射到再也没有的时候她还是坐在他身上任凭那白色的液体从她穴口流下  
他觉得跟艾玛做爱是比上天堂更快乐的事


End file.
